Raoul
by martiansarepeopletoo
Summary: 'And now I am watching as the woman I love kisses the man I should hate with more passion than she has ever kissed me.' Raoul's point of view during the Final Lair scene. RxC.


A Raoul fic, because everybody hates him and I personally prefer him to the Phantom! How he feels when he has to watch Christine kissing the Phantom.

'You try my patience. Make your choice!'

He pulls at the noose around my neck, and for a second I really think he's going to kill me now, whatever Christine says. She's crying, tears sliding silently down her cheeks. I'd give anything to be able to hold her now, to wipe them away and to promise her everything will be okay.

She's mouthing something, very faintly now. I think it's 'I love you'. But is she saying it to me or to him? I don't know. I really don't know. That snowy night only days ago on the rooftop, she promised me she'd love me her whole life long, but everything is so uncertain now. As she walks through the water towards him, her gaze is focused on his distorted face with such sadness, and she speaks.

'Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?'

And I have to agree with her there. I should loathe the man clinging to the rope that could end my life, who has tried so hard to take the woman I love from me, but I can't. There is too much pity for hatred. He has lived down here, for God knows how long, away from any life or happiness. I almost feel as if I should let him have Christine, but I could never do that. I need her to badly. She is everything to me. Without her, I would simply cease to exist.

'God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!'

And now I am watching as the woman I love kisses the man I should hate with more passion than she has ever kissed me. Now I know why she wanted to keep our engagement a secret, why she didn't want anybody to even see us kiss. I know she loves me, but I can't help feeling she loves him more.

When they finally break apart, she does nothing but gaze at him while he sobs. Suddenly, he is walking away from her, and he cries out,

'Take her, forget me, forget all of this!'

She's running to me now, and untying the bonds around my wrists. I hear her whispering over and over again to me, 'I love you, I love you, I love you.'. He shouts again.  
'Leave me alone, forget all you've seen. Go now, don't let them find you!'

The noose is off my neck and we're in each other's arms at last. She's still whispering, and I clutch at her, never wanting to let her go.  
'Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell! The secret you know of the angel of Hell!'

We wade to the boat, tripping from exhaustion and hurry. Christine helps me in, and I take hold of the long stick, starting to move us away from this place of horror.  
'Go now! Go now, and leave me!' he cries, and I speed up, desperate to get away from all of this. Christine puts her arms on my shoulders and I hear her speak.

'I promise you, Raoul, I really do love you. You believe me, don't you?' and I nod. Because I do. Finally, I do.

She turns back, and I know she's looking at him. I can picture his face in my mind at this moment, the tears still glistening on his cheeks as he stares at her.

The sound of music quietly fills the air. The sound of a music box of some sort. Christine starts when she hears it, then twists around.

'Wait, Raoul!'

She steps off of the boat into the water, and begins to wade back again.

'Christine! Christine, what are you doing?'

'I'm going to give him this.'

She holds out the ring. The ring I gave to her not days ago. Of course, I should have known she wouldn't just leave him without something to remember her by. As if he could ever forget her.

I hear her splashing through the water, and then the sound of her feet on land again. I do not look round. I don't think I could bear it. So I wait until I hear her coming back through the water, and I help her up onto the boat. We begin to travel forwards again, and this time I know we won't be going back. We will never enter this cold, dark place again. And I am so thankful for it. Finally, finally, we are free.

Was it awful? I'm not sure about it, to be honest. But whatever you thought, please review! No flames please, and no Raoul bashing! Thanks for reading :)

**Iliketotastetherainbow x**


End file.
